Through a father's eyes
by Nightingale song
Summary: How does Elrond find out about the events that led to Estel being brought home unconcious by his brothers. new summary only. the grammar is terrible as is the plot actually here for posterities sake only
1. Worries

**Ok this is my first ever fan fiction story so all comments and constructive criticism welcomed. Flames shall be ignored or yelled at. I know that the characters may not be how Tolkein wrote them and if the story line is similar to any previous stories then I am very sorry but I didn't know. I am trying to improve my story so I may improve on in but the basic storyline will stay the same. Oh and if anyone spots any slang or mistakes please let me know.**

**I am assuming that Legolas and Aragorn are friends and that Aragorn was brought up by Elrond and called Estel and that Gilraen isn't around (and no I'm not saying why. I have an idea for a fic suddenly appearing, hmmm).**

Elrond turned looking out of the window to the beauty of the valley in the sunset and sighed. He was worried. Estel was coming to Rivendell sometime soon he hoped or at least he had received a message saying that he was intending to. Maybe only a year ago he would be more worried, worried enough to send the twins to look for him as the message had arrived nearly a month ago but now Elrond didn't know what to do. It could be that Estel was in trouble or that he had merely delayed in Mirkwood and was playing pranks on everyone there, or it could be he was delaying because he didn't want to see Elrond again which was what he was worried about. They hadn't parted on the best of terms. A rift had been driven between them all because of Arwen and Estels love. They all knew that Elrond only wanted the best for his only daughter but it had still meant Aragorn's departure from Imladris now nearly 9 months ago.

Just then a horse, with rider, came into the courtyard area. Elrond hurried down to meet him recognising the rider as Legolas.

'Hello. This must be a first, you coming here under your own power.' said Elrond.

'Only since Aragorn has been around. Is he around?' came the reply.

At this Elrond looked worried.' You mean he should be here?'

'Well yes. He left a week before me and I had to take a message to the Beornings, he should have been here a week and a half to two weeks ago.' Legolas just stopped himself from adding "You mean he isn't" realising that it would make him sound fairly stupid instead asking 'Are Elladan and Elrohir here? We need to go and look for him.'

Before Elrond could answer Legolas' questions one of the elves that had been on a patrol around the edge of Imladris came running into the area and spotting Elrond hurried over to him.

'What is it?'

'We spotted a group of riders heading fast this way. When I left we were sure it was the hunting party that included Elladan and Elrohir but one of them was supporting someone in front of them. It was too far to tell but it looked like he was badly hurt and My Lord we believe it is Estel.'

**I'm sorry its short but I wanted to post something to see what people think and I still need to write most of the rest of it.**

**I will try to update sometime soon so please review **


	2. Not exactly the planned homecoming

**Hello again. I forgot a disclaimer so please don't sue me and here you go:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise**

**If you can think of a better title or summary please let me know. I know the chapters are short, sorry but it is a good place to end. I'm rubbish at medical stuff so I'm not going to write any. This could be interesting also later on I am going to use flashbacks rather than anyone telling anyone anything in the past tense cos I'm not good at that either. Anyway on with the show.**

As soon as he heard this Elrond hurried into the Last Homely house, the runner, refreshed by the short break, headed back to join his patrol again. Legolas quickly cared for his horse and then followed Elrond inside.

As he had expected Legolas found Elrond standing on the balcony of what was normally Estel's room.

'Something is wrong. What is it?'

'I'm just worried about him.'

'And the rest?'

Elrond nearly swore. Why did Legolas have to be so perceptive? 'We had a disagreement before he left I don't know what he thinks but if he has shut himself away from us because of it I will blame myself.'

From the phrasing Legolas guessed it had been about Arwen. So that had been why Estel had seemed uncomfortable whenever his family had been mentioned and had avoided Rivendell for so long.

'The twins don't know. I haven't told them and they haven't tried to kill me over it so I don't believe Estel has either.' Elrond said wryly.

Legolas caught the hint and knew not to tell them.

Elrond watched as the hunting party rode into the courtyard. Elrohir was supporting Estel against him while Elladan's horse carried His twins pack as well as his own. As he dismounted and Elrohir passed the unconscious Estel down to him, Elrond walked to the healing rooms. Everything he would need to treat Estel would be there. As he had been told the edan looked in a bad way even while wrapped in someone's cloak.

Not long after he arrived the twins came in carrying Estel between them and put him on the bed.

'Elrohir, Will you find Legolas? I do not know where he is and he will want to know what happened.' Elrond turned back to his other two sons knowing that Elrohir would do as he asked.

Elladan had taken the cloak away from Estel and Elrond could now see the extent of the damage done to him.

Even as Elrond opened his mouth to ask Elladan said one word that told Elrond nearly all he needed to know '_Yrch ._We think he was caught by them nearly a week ago' At the last sentence Elrond nodded, although he hated to think of anyone let alone his son in the hands of the orcs for so long it was nearly the only thing that could account for the extent of these injuries.

TBC

* * *

_Luna2003: Thank-you so muchfor my first review I was soo relieved you liked it. Heres the update you wanted and I hope it is to your satisfaction._

_elitenschwein:Thank-you also. I hope I come up with something new too. I hopeit is well written and I think that there will definitely be angst in the future for Aragorn. _


	3. Yrch!

Ok longer post this time and hopefully they will stay this way. i have an idea for a sequel to this and so I can leave it on a happy or another ending your choice.

Disclaimer: see second chapter

_italics is flashback_ (and assume that when the elves are talking to each other and no-one else is around they are talking in sindarin (i hope i spelt that right) but i can only write a few words of that but i will put them in for emphasis) Anyway on with the story.

* * *

It was morning before Elrond and Elladan finished treating Estel but he had yet to wake up, which part of Elrond had been thankful for as he would be in a lot of pain when he awoke and most of him had been very worried about as he thought it likely that Estel had a bad concussion no matter how hard his head was. Elrond asked Hebrimbor to watch Estel for a while before going to his study which, luckily, wasn't far away. When he got there he was not surprised to find Elrohir and Legolas already there and that Elladan had followed him.

'Here' Elrohir handed him a cup of tea 'and before you ask or look at me or that suspiciously I haven't added anything to it and nor has Legolas' he added as he handed a cup to Elladan as well.

'You need to rest.' came Legolas' comment.

'As always you manage to point out the obvious. And I will as soon as I find out what happened and have checked on Estel again.' Elrond knew he was being more than a little irritable but he knew that the other occupants of the room would attribute it, quite correctly, to his tiredness.

'How is he?' asked Elrohir obviously concerned.

'Still unconscious and not out of danger yet but he should be fine.'

Almost simultaneous sighs of relief came from across the room and Elrond smiled.

'Well then I suppose I should tell you how we happened to be the ones to drag him home this time as I don't believe my brother over there should be allowed to.'

_A group of about 5 elves were riding though the woods going back to Rivendell after a successful hunt. They were laughing and may have looked relaxed but were very much alert for the slightest thing that might be wrong. Suddenly they all stiffened and stopped talking. Something was wrong._

_Elrohir and Elladan went ahead to scout out what it was leaving their horses with the others once they had gotten a bit closer._

'_Yrch'_

'_I know. They seem excited about something'_

'_I hate to think what about but we need to find out.'_

_Silently they moved closer. They were downwind of the camp and up in the trees so they knew that as long as they were careful they would be fine. The two sentries were both distracted by what was going on to and so the twins were able to get quite close without much worry. Unfortunately as soon as they realised what was so interesting they wished that the sentries hadn't been so absorbed by it. _

_Their little brother Estel was tied to a post in the middle of the camp. He was stripped to the waist and there were orcs all around him. They were jeering and laughing as one and then another of their number went up to him and kicked, punched or cut him. He looked a mess, half covered in blood and dirt. The twins stopped moving for just a second, shocked by the sight and for a second Estel stumbled and looked up for a moment to regain his balance and saw them. Hope flooded his soul and he could stand up a little straighter knowing he would be safe soon._

_But seeing this the leader of the orcs stopped and looked around not seeing anything he shouted at the sentries to watch the forest not the sport and turned back to the prisoner._

_Shaking out the whip at his belt he said to Aragorn 'We haven't heard you scream yet tonight'_

_Elladan nearly moved to try to help, to do anything but a look from his brother stopped him._

'_We can do nothing to help him without the others except get caught and so take some of the attention away from him by becoming their new _sport_.'_

_As the twins slipped away unable to watch and do nothing their brothers cries rang out into the night._

_When they got back to the other elves and told them what they had seen they were all in agreement. It was a fairly large camp holding maybe 25, 30 of the foul creatures but Elladan had spotted that at least some of these were injured._

_Once night had fallen and they were sure that all but the two sentries were asleep they attacked. First silently taking out the sentries with well placed arrows and then those around the edge of the camp. Unfortunately they had only killed about 5 when a warning was called. Elrohir swiftly shot two who were quick to rise and then jumped down from the tree he was in. A glance at his brother showed that he and Dunthil who he was with were already fighting and then he landed on the ground and was absorbed in the fight. _

_It had been a hard fight but it was fairly short. The last few surviving orcs turned and ran and two of the elves followed. They couldn't allow any to escape this close to Rivendell and the nearby village. Elrohir hardly noticed however all of his attention was on the unconscious figure slumped against the post he was tied to in the middle of the camp. _

_Quickly reaching him he cut the ropes tying him to the post and the ones around his wrists and ankles._

'_How is he, brother?'_

_Elrohir was quickly assessing his injuries._

'_Bad. We need to get him to ada now.'_

'We cleaned him up and bandaged most of the cuts then rode straight here.'

'How far away were you?'

'Near a days ride away. Maybe 20 hours' unexpectedly it was Elladan who had answered, not Elrohir.

'The question is what were they doing so close to Imladris? Do you think they knew or were just being stupider than usual?'

'I don't know but we will think about it when you've had some rest.'

'Of course. Although I'm sure there are enough places in Estel's room for you all to stay there can I please ask that you at least not annoy Hebrimbor too much?'

As they all started to leave Elrond called Elrohir back.

'Can I have a word?' When the other two had left and shut the door he asked 'Do you know what is wrong with Legolas? He didn't say anything just then and that isn't like him at all'

'Yes I do but I am not going to tell you now. In fact I will only tell you when I think you have had enough rest so I suggest you go.'

Shaking his head Elrond left.

* * *

it was longer and I am not becoming evil from reading too much fanfiction written by evil authors and so I didn't leave it on a cliffhanger 

No-one had reviewed by the time I put this post up so no review responses

please tell me if you like it. I probably will carry on even if no-one reviews because i hate it when i find a story that was written 2 years ago and was stopped because of no reviewers when i really like it. Anyway before i get too annoyed please review please

(and before you tell me i am shamelessly begging i know)


	4. Life is a gift

Hello. I am going to change the name of this fic to something better at some point when I think of something better and so any ideas please. The next chapter will be a flashback as well but the last chapter won't be so don't worry it isn't too far from the whole idea of this fic.

Disclaimer: see chapter 2

* * *

As the sun rose over the hills that surrounded the valley of Rivendell Elrond was checking on his youngest son. He was sleeping now rather than unconscious but had yet to wake up. Elrond could tell though that even asleep he was in a lot of pain, as he was lying on top of wounds but there was nothing that could be done about that. When he had come into the room he had noticed that, while Elladan was asleep in one of the chairs and Legolas was sitting watching the sun rise (after Elrond had assured him that Estel was as alright as he was going to be for a while), Elrohir was no where to be seen and so he went in search of the twin.

Walking into Estel's room he realised his suspicions had been correct. Elrohir was standing on the balcony looking at the valley.

'Why is it whenever Estel is injured and one of you three isn't in the healing rooms you're here?'

'Ada, do you really need to ask that? You're here as often as us.'

'True. Are you going to tell me why Legolas is upset or are you going to make me wait a bit longer?'

Elrohir smiled slightly. He knew Elrond wouldn't be trying to make a jest no matter how small if there was anything wrong with his younger brother.

_After looking for a while Elrohir spotted someone had gone to a little garden that hardly anyone went in. In fact it was only used by Estel, Elrond and occasionally the twins and as he knew that the other three were inside and that Legolas was the only visitor who didn't know about it he guessed he would be there. He winced, not a good place to go when Estel was injured and Legolas didn't know how badly. _

_Walking in silently he saw Legolas instantly. He was sitting in front of Gilraen's memorial and just looking at it. Elrohir saw that it had been cleaned within the past year, by Elrond he guessed. Seeing this he knew why he had come and not Elladan, while both were equally good healers and knew Legolas equally well, Elrohir was more sensitive in situations like this and Elladan had still been angry at the orcs that had hurt their little brother. _

_He went to sit by Legolas._

'_What do you see?' That threw him; he hadn't been expecting that as a question._

'_A memory of a beautiful life. Why? What do you see?'_

'_Proof that one of my friends is going to die and relatively soon'_

'_Maybe but not today'_

_At that Legolas smiled bitterly. 'Maybe not but…ohh I don't know'_

'_Think of it not as a reminder of how quickly edain die but of how much of a gift life, of any length, is.' He paused letting the other elf think. 'You didn't know about this.'_

'_No. I knew she was buried here but not that this was here.'_

'_Hardly anyone out of Rivendell does. Not many come here. What is bothering you?'_

'_To the point aren't you'_

'_Don't change the subject'_

'_It's my fault Estel is hurt again. It always is.'_

'_How many times do we have to tell you though it never is your fault. No don't try to interrupt me' Legolas had barely opened his mouth and Elrohir just carried on talking without a break. 'Anyway what about all those times Estel has got you hurt and often enough it was fate. Neither of you have the gift of foresight and so unless you deliberately attacked him or led him into a trap on purpose then it can't be your fault.'_

'_I was the one that pushed him into leaving and then I had to take a message to the Beorns. If I hadn't made him leave without me then he wouldn't have been on his own and caught by those yrch. So it is my fault.'_

'_And if my brother and I had gone riding with my mother that day then she wouldn't have been on her own when she was caught and Dan and I would probably have gone over the sea with her if we weren't killed.'_

_Legolas was silent after that admission. _

'_If He had gone with you then either the next elf that went to Mirkwood or Rivendell would have been caught instead or both of you would have. I don't think I have to tell you that both of you would be nearly dead instead of Estel just hurt. Look, will Estel blame you? Will Ada or Elladan blame you? No. Think about it.'_

_Elrohir got up and left hoping he had said enough. When he looked back Legolas was reading the inscription on the memorial. Elrohir just heard him say 'A beautiful life is worth everything' and knew his friend would be fine._

Just as Elrohir finished telling Elrond they heard a call from down the corridor, coming from the healing room.

When they got there they saw, with some relief, that there was nothing wrong. Estel was awake. Elrond stood back and let the others talk to him for a minute, smiling, before checking he was alright.

* * *

I was going to be really mean and make something wrong but I decided not to. Sorry I was intending to post this yesterday but was offline, something I hadn't been able to find out before and I don't work on any pacific time let alone a standard one. Anyway Reviews.

_**Grumpy:** I'm sorry I didn't put this in the last chapter but I got it after I had posted so thank-you and I hope you liked both chapter 3 and 4._

_**Elitenschwein**: I am sorry I wasn't aiming that mini-rant atyou or anyone else but I was having a bad day with Mock exams and so... Any suggestions for titles either for the chaptersor the whole story are gladlyaccepted._

Only two or three more chapters to go depending on what my brain who is off on holiday at the moment tells me.


	5. How exactly? part 1

**Hello. Sorry I haven't updated as soon as my other posts but a little thing called two pieces of coursework to be given in for the next week, given to me on the same day interfered. glares at maths and physics teachers from the safety ofmy room. **

**I wasn't intending to split this chapter in two but it was incredibly difficult to write and i thought I had better post at some point soon otherwise you would think I had deserted it. The other half of this chapter will be up as soon as I write it which shouldn't be toolong. especcially if people start to poke at me**

**I moving the rating from R to PG-13 as it doesn't appear to be what I thought. If I am wrong please tell me. Anyway on with the story.**

* * *

It had been two days ago that Estel had first woken up but it was only now that he was able to stay awake for a while that the other occupants of Imladris could find out what happened. Elrond was on one side of the room when he heard Elladan ask Estel how he managed to be caught by the orcs and thought that he had better stay. He didn't really want to try to have to ask and get him to tell it all again. He sat down a little way away and started to listen. 

'I was going fine until I reached just this side of the Misty Mountains. I couldn't really carry on, It was nightfall and my horse was tired but I didn't particularly want to stop either. I hadn't seen any orcs but that didn't mean they weren't there.

_Looking across the flat plain of what used to be Hollin, Aragorn could see nowhere else better to stop than at the base of the tiny hill-type thing he was on (It was too small to be a hill). It was now fully night and he was far enough away from the Misty Mountains, just, and he hadn't seen any indications of orcs in the area and so decided to chance it. He wouldn't light a fire, that was one risk too many, and besides there was too little wood around. He settled in for the night, with all senses alert for the first sign of danger._

_It was about 3 hours later when he woke with the knowledge that something was not right. It only took him an instant to realise what. Orcs were downwind of him, the reason why he had not realised they were there before, the wind, also meant they were well aware of him. He had his sword out only seconds before they appeared. The fight was short, there were nearly 30 of them and they pushed him back and surrounded him. When the flat of an orcs weapon hit the back of his head he was not really surprised. They had not really been attacking him that hard and he had killed 5 or 6 with ease._

_When he next woke up he found himself slung over the shoulders of one orc who instantly dumped him on the ground and yelled to its leader._

'_The man is awake.'_

_The line stopped and Aragorn found his legs quickly untied but his hands were left tied behind him. The ropes were so tight that he could not feel his hands, which was why he had not realised that they were tied before, that and that he had a concussion and had only been awake for a few seconds. He was forced to run in between a group of 5 orcs, one who had a whip, which was used to keep him from slowing down often. At least he thought, as he stumbled and felt another line of pain appear across his back, we're hearing in the right direction, towards Rivendell._

_It was nearly dawn when they stopped. Aragorn had no idea how long he had been running for or how long he had been unconscious for but fortunately the nights were relatively short at the moment so he guessed they hadn't travelled too far. When he was forced to his feet again he realised that the orcs had started disappearing but was then led to an opening in the ground and guessed that was where they had gone. He was beginning to think that Legolas' fear of caves was not unfounded. Bad things invariably happened in them and from the way one orc shouted to another inside _

'_Now we can have some fun'_

_he guessed that this time would be no different._

_The cave was fairly big but nowhere near huge. It would comfortable house maybe 45 humans so there was plenty of room for the orcs. It was definitely natural and as his eyes adjusted Aragorn saw that the floor was mainly rock as well, apart from by the entrance, which appeared to have fallen in at some point recently. This accounted for him not knowing about it unfortunately._

_Just as the orcs started to advance on him Aragorn heard the leader shout at them _

'_Don't hurt him to bad. He needs to be able to run, and to answer us in a bit.'_

_However this only slowed them down a bit. At first they all crowded around him punching and kicking. Aragorn curled into a ball on the floor as the orc that had held him up let go to punch him and this protected him from a bit of the beating, but by the time they got bored and decided to try something new he ached and hurt all over and his breathing had started to become painful from bruised and cracked ribs. _

_One of the orcs looked at him considering to options and then suddenly cackled at the others 'I got an idea.' It turned to the majority of its companions and talked to them in the black speech. Aragorn thought wryly that one day it might be an idea to learn the orcs language to find out what they were saying. Then he re-considered, it would just mean he knew what they would do to him before they did it and he usually found that out the hard way anyhow. The orc turned back again and he noticed they all had cruel looking, long, daggers that unfortunately were very dirty. It cut the ropes around his wrists and let him go._

_Aragorn instantly knew it was up to. _

'_It's not as much fun when they can't fight back' it said to him and Aragorn carried on looking around for an escape route but could find none. The only way out was the way he had come in and there were nearly all the orcs between him and it. The orcs started advancing on him again and he backed up. There were no weapons near that he could get his hands on. The orc that had spoken to him lunged forward and Aragorn ducked it only to find he was coming up into another blade, which he twisted trying to avoid. It cut a line of fire along his arm, fortunately it was not a deep cut but it hurt. Another knife caught his side, along his already bruised ribs and as he tried to move away from all the blades he could see more kept on catching him. _

_Suddenly he was hit from the side and stumbled onto a dagger, sending it into his shoulder. It was wrenched out as he collapsed was a small cry of pain. The orcs seemed to become even more vicious with the show of pain and it wasn't long before he was bleeding from dozens of shallow and deep cuts. _

_The voice of the leader came across the cave. 'Leave him alone now. He's got to last until we get to the masters and that's nearly a fortnight away. We wouldn't want him damaged too badly too early on.' _

_The orcs left him alone then, moving across to the other side of the cave, kicking him and tying him up securely as they left. Until this point Aragorn hadn't really been aware of the pain, it had just been there on the edge of his being. Now he didn't have to occupy himself with attempting to get away from the blows he became aware of it. Unfortunately it wasn't enough to send him into unconsciousness._

_The leader walked slowly across to where he lay, and crouched down smiling. _

_'I feel in the mood for a little chat. Do you want to talk now or do you want a little more persuasion?' it said stroking the whip it was holding.

* * *

I can't remember getting any reviews but if I did then thank-you._

the other half of this chapter will be up soon.


	6. How exactly? part 2

**I am so so so so sorry for the late update. I meant to post this sometime last week but being toldI had volunteered to be a runner in our school production meant I was at school for 13 hours a day for the whole of that week and whatever time I had left was spent sorting out various problems with various bits of coursework. I really didn't want to leave you on that cliffhanger but I did andI am sorry.**

**I think this is a perfect place to put in that Ellen MacArthur has broken the record for the fastest time to sail around the world. (By the way I am absolutely crazy about sailing and sailing boats.)**

**I also want to point out here that the name has changed. I finally thought of a better one.**

**I am also very sorry as this chapter is short and not very well written as I arote it today whilst making a cake for my mother on her birthday which is also today. Anyway if the teachers are kind with the holiday homework then next update will be next week or earlier.**

_

* * *

_

_The leader walked slowly across to where he lay, and crouched down smiling. _

'_I feel in the mood for a little chat. Do you want to talk now or do you want a little more persuasion?' it said stroking the whip it was holding.

* * *

_

_Looking at it, Aragorn inwardly shuddered but didn't let anything show on his face._

'_That depends on what you want to talk about. I don't particularly like the kind of persuasion you are suggesting and so if you want to talk about things like the weather I'm perfectly amenable. It looked like it would turn out to be a very hot and sunny day when I was outside. I don't suppose you'd be interested in going outside for your little chat would you.'_

_The entire time he was saying this Aragorn was aware of the orcs increasing anger but for some reason wasn't able to make his mouth stay shut and was inwardly cursing himself for it. He wasn't surprised when it lashed out with it's free hand and hit him. He hadn't been prepared for how much force there was behind the blow though and so consequently could do nothing to resist the orcs that came over, dragged him upright and tied him facing the wall of the cave._

'_Let's start with an easy one, shall we? Like, what's your name?' The orc was really beginning to get on his nerves. In the privacy Aragorn decided that if he gave them some false information after a while they would start asking different questions and he would find out what they wanted. It was not like them to want information or to be restrained enough to keep prisoners alive if they had a chance to hurt them. _

_As the whip came down on his back for the first time however, he realised that the problem with that idea was that you had to put up some resistance at first or even orcs became suspicious, and these were cleverer than most already._

_After about ten blows he pretended to give in and said softly 'Seon.' It had been the first realistic name he could think of and had no relation to any of his own._

'_Wrong answer.' snarled the orc. 'I already know you're name. The master knows all. It was a test that you failed. Now are you going to tell me who you are really or are we going to have to force it out of you? I'd prefer the latter potion as the master doesn't care what state you end up in.'_

_Aragorn stayed silent. That had never been a good plan and he didn't know how much this master knew and so couldn't risk answering anything correctly or not. The orc could just be bluffing or its master could know a lot. Either way in the end if he said anything he'd give information away._

'After a while they blindfolded and gagged me but I managed to find out that this masters home is somewhere to the south of Rivendell, near the end of the White Mountains below the gap of Rohan which is a long way really.' Estel looked tired, Elrond thought and he expected that telling them even as much as he had, was very hard emotionally and so consequentially had started making a cup of "tea" that everyone knew would send you to sleep partway into Estel's story. He handed it to him and to Elrond's surprise Estel took it without protest. He realised that there was probably something he hadn't told them but that could wait.

* * *

_Thank-you Zammyfor telling me to get a move on and post. I apologise again. _

_Thank-you to everyone else who reviewed. I am afraid I cannot reply properly now as I have to make my mum's birthday cakebut I will__make myself_ _respond to people next post and everyone and everything that is telling me not to can have things thrown at them. ( that was probably longer than writing review responses. On well it's written now)_

_Bye!_


	7. epliogue

Sorry its been along time since I posted and for how bad this chapter is.

Disclaimer : I don't own it other people do. Praise them for letting us use their characters.

* * *

It was now a couple of days later and Estel was sitting up, reading and as of yet unaware that he was there and probably, Lord Elrond thought, thinking up of way to get outside. He had finally found someway to get the twins away from the house and he knew there was no one else around. He needed to talk to Estel when he knew he couldn't go anywhere. He walked in through the open door and sat down.

'Hello _ion-nin_'

'Hello _ada._'

'I am sorry for what I said to you about Arwen when you left here. I do not agree with you but I believe it is not worth losing both a son and my daughter over.'

Estel sighed. 'I can see your point of view now and although I will not change my view I understand yours. And Thank-you.'

Elrond smiled then turned and left. He would never agree and would try to change their minds but he could not let Estel go as well.

It was a week later and Elrond was watching the sun set happy now that he knew where his human son was and that he was becoming well if he was not well yet. However there were still questions that needed to be answered but they could wait for a while at least.

_finis_

* * *

_Thank-you to all who reviewed._


End file.
